


Weekend Getaway

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dating, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After the tumultuous events of the previous year - including the birth of their triplets - Monroe and Rosalee jump at the chance to spend some time alone together.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 4: A Date

Stepping out of the vehicle, Monroe took a long, deep breath, the scent of the surrounding forest filling his nostrils, comforting him in a way that city living just didn’t quite always do. It was safer, of course, living in the city, far away from things that could trigger his darker side, things that would leave him vulnerable and more apt to give in to his Blutbad nature. But still, being able to retreat into nature once in a while did a body good.

 

The other door of the car shut as he stood there, breathing it all in, a smile tugging at his lips as he heard Rosalee’s footsteps circle the car. She stood there beside him for a moment, joining him in breathing in the scent of the area, both of them allowing themselves the chance to finally _relax_. After the hectic events of the past year - including the birth of their triplets - it seemed like they hadn’t had a moment to sit back and enjoy themselves. And why shouldn’t they? After all they’d managed to help their Grimm friend accomplish, after all they’d gone through, they deserved a little retreat. And fortunately, Nick was able to recommend a place, one that he and Juliette had gone to once. This time, however, there would be no Seltenvogels to rescue.

 

Once they’d had their fill, they made their way into the secluded cabin, unpacking everything that they’d brought with them, which, along with the necessities, included a few food items and a couple of bottles of wine. “I can’t wait to crack into this later,” Rosalee said, setting the wine on the counter.

 

“Speaking of,” Monroe began, “Nick mentioned there was a nice market, here. You feel like making one last drive into town before we tuck in for the night?”

 

“Sounds fine to me.” Picking up her purse that she’d tossed onto a chair, she followed her husband out the door and back to the car, enjoying the relatively short ride from the cabin to the market.

 

Once there, they found that while there was a great variety available, there weren’t a lot of vegan options, which was essential for Monroe. The Blutbad breathed a sigh of relief that he’d included some things he thought they might not be able to find, because if he hadn’t, this retreat would be more like a fast for him. Romance was almost impossible to indulge in with a growling stomach, and ever since they’d started planning this, he’d started having a hankering for some of his Swedish meatballs. So they grabbed a few things they would need - plus some snacks and supplies for breakfast the next morning - but they got stuck on a dessert.

 

Sighing, Monroe’s eyes swept over the freezer section. “No vegan ice cream? Or pies? Seriously?” There were times he regretted not consuming animal products. Keeping himself in control was worth any price, but damn he missed real ice cream and pies rich with real butter and cream.

 

Ever the problem solver, Rosalee ducked out of the aisle, returning in short order with a triumphant look, holding up a familiar blue package. “We can always go with the tried and true.”

 

Monroe laughed. “Oreos?”

 

She shrugged, holding out the package. “Give ‘em a sniff.”

 

Oreos were made without animal products, but they were manufactured in a facility where cross-contamination was possible. So, to ensure they were good to go, Monroe would sniff out any package they got to see if there was any traces of dairy. After years of doing this, he’d gotten quite apt at sussing out the scent he needed to, even if it did garner him a few odd looks in the grocery store. He gave the package she brought him a thorough once over, and when he didn’t detect any cross-contamination, he stuck it in the basket. “Nothing like wine and oreos, right?”

 

Rosalee chuckled. “Hey, we’re adults. And being adults means eating whatever you want with your adult beverage.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he murmured as they made their way to the checkout line.

 

The ride back to the cabin was filled with conversation and laughter, and even the occasional comfortable silence. It was something they hadn’t been able to enjoy since the triplets had been born, so they felt like they had to squeeze maximum enjoyment out of this little weekend retreat. So, no distractions. They left their cell phones by the door, unplugged the television, and set about making dinner and spending time with each other. With the job of parenting taken from them for the moment, they easily and quickly fell back into their easygoing vibe, the gentle routine that had initially drawn them together. They didn’t always see it in the midst of the busyness of life or the hectic nature of parenting, so a break like this did wonders for them both, individually and in their relationship with each other. When you were exhausting from herding three little ones around and navigating both the human and wesen world with them, it could be easy to forget why you fell in love with someone in the first place. But once they were afforded a little alone time, it was easy to remember.

 

As she poured a small glass of wine while the sauce thickened, Rosalee wondered aloud, “You think Nick and Adalind can handle all the kids?”

 

Chuckling, Monroe shook his head. “Nick’s taken on enemies like the Verrat and Zerstörer, if he can’t handle a few kids, I don’t think he should be a Grimm.”

 

“Point taken,” she conceded, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into him. Likewise, he circled an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her forehead as he stirred the sauce in the pan. “Almost done?” she asked.

 

“Just a few minutes, if you wanna get the plates.”

 

Humming, she reached up to give him a quick kiss before she fetched the tableware, finishing by the time Monroe reached over to turn off the burner and serve the sauce and meatballs.

 

Dinner was almost eerily quiet, compared to how rowdy it normally was for them. They talked and laughed, sure, but the screeching and yelled babble that the triplets usually unleashed made the comparative silence almost deafening. It was the price of parenthood, for sure, but they knew that should they need a break, their friends had their back, and they could always get back to square one. Back to where they still felt butterflies when they glanced at each other, where they wanted to just be near one another and talk the night away. Sex wasn’t even on their minds, just the time they wanted to spend together, uninterrupted and glorious.

 

Once they were finally done, and the lit candles at the table had burned low, the cleaned up and then took a glass of wine each to the fireplace, where Monroe started up a nice fire they could spread out in front of and enjoy. As they both settled into a comfortable position, Rosalee sighed happily. “We really needed this.”

 

“Yeah. I love the kids, but my god they are a handful.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Rosalee hummed in agreement as she sipped her wine. “One kid I knew was gonna be work enough, but triplets?”

 

They both chuckled, and Monroe nudged her with his hand. “I don’t think there’s really any way to prepare for that. Either way, you’re still a great mom.”

 

Grinning widely, she leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. “And you’re the best dad they could have. And the best husband I could ask for.”

 

He shrugged. “You think your family has finally come to terms with you marrying a Blutbad?”

 

“Yeah. I think the kids help.”

 

“Kids always help seal the deal.”

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rosalee quietly asked, “Is it crazy that I actually miss them?”

 

Monroe took one last sip of his wine before he set his glass on the coffee table next to him. “Yeah, probably. But I think that’s part of being a parent, you know? Your kids drive you bonkers but you get so used to it that _not_ having them around is … weird.”

 

Chuckling, Rosalee snuggled up to Monroe’s warm body. “Well, let’s just try to enjoy this _weirdness_ until we get back, what do you say?”

 

A grin spread across his face as he leaned down to kiss his wife. “Oh yeah, I think we can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at fluff. Sorry.


End file.
